Âmes pures, coeur pur
by Subaru192
Summary: Suite du tome 18.Après la mort de Nataku, Kamui part à la recherche de Subaru et Arashi ainsi que de son vrai souhait. Avec un court temps de répit avant le grand final. Ma propre version de la fin du manga.
1. Prologue: Insomnie

_Titre: Âmes pures, coeur pur_

_Série: X-their destiny was foreordained-1999/Clamp_

_Auteur: Subaru192_

_Disclamer: aucun personnage de m'appartient, tous sont d'emblème du studio Clamp._

_Spoiler: spoiler des tomes 16,17 et 18._

_Genre: général, yahoï, amour, amour fraternel, "partie d'échec"._

_Message de l'auteur: Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Bonne lecture!_

_Résumé: suite du tome 18. Après la mort de Nataku, Kamui part à la recherche de Subaru et Arashi...ainsi que de son vrai souhait. Quel lendemain attend les Anges et les Sceaux_?

* * *

Prologue: **Insomnie**

La nuit.

Tokyo, capitale nippone.

La pâle lune éclaire une ville à semi détruite.

Le campus Clamp.

Le ciel est entièrement dégager, dépourvu du moindre nuage.

La lumière bleutée de l'astre lunaire éclaire l'intérieur d'une chambre du campus, dont les rideaux non pas été tirés.

Il est tard, très tard.

Kamui n'arrive toujours pas à s'endormir, entravé par ses pensées.

Il commence à perdre de plus en plus espoir en l'avenir, son avenir, son destin.

Un destin des plus sombres pour l'adolescent âgé de 16 ans.

Des souvenirs lui reviennent en tête, de bonheur, en temps normal...si le destin ne l'avait pas accablé de malheurs.

La mort.

Elle était omniprésente, autant physique que moral.

Il y a quelques jours, un dragon était mort. Le deuxième. Ce fut l'Ange Nataku. Dont le souhait était de mourir de la main de l'être qu'il aimait le plus en protégeant l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Nataku ou Kazuki, fut tué par Fuma en protégeant Karen. A présent, il repose sous un arbre du campus, sous le même que "elle". Désormais, il tiendrait compagnie à Kotori.

Kotori Môno, l'une des personnes que Kamui voulait protéger du combat final de cette planète. Mais il avait failli à sa promesse, elle connue une fin tragique, le coeur transpercé par l'Épée divine, la seconde, mise au monde par Tokiko Magami. Fuma s'était éveillé en tant qu' étoile jumelle de Kamui. Il est à présent le leader des Anges.

Kotori, Fuma. Kamui se souvient du temps où il était heureux en leur compagnie. Du temps de son enfance, le trio de gamins s'amusant dans le temple Togakushi.

Naïfs, innocents, insouciants. Ils pensaient qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble mais les rouages du destin en avaient décidés autrement.

Saya, la mère de ses amis meure en donnant naissance à la première Épée divine. Lui et sa mère ont été obligés de fuir. S'éloigner du temple, de la famille Môno, partir le plus loin possible de Tokyo.

6 ans plus tard, sa mère meure à son tour en tant que Kagenié de la Terre, la protégeant des conséquences des actes de l'humanité et sa cupidité. Il était revenu à Tokyo, avait retrouvé Fuma et Kotori, seulement les deux jeunes gens avaient un rôle à jouer pour le combat final de la planète.

14 personnes possédaient dans leur dos les ailes de Sceaux ou d'Anges.

Ten no Ryu, Chi no Ryu. 1

Maintenant, il était seul.

Seul avec sa tristesse, ses doutes, ses craintes, son désespoir.

Kyogo, Saya, Tokiko, sa mère Thoru, Kotori. Tous avaient disparus, morts.

Subaru.

Lui aussi était parti, est-il encore en vie?

La mort du sakurazukamori avait détruit le chef du clan Sumeragi. Moralement, physiquement, sentimentalement.

Il se souvient du Rainbow Bridge, de lui et du corps sans vie que le brun au regard émeraude gardait contre sa poitrine.

De ce baiser.

Des lèvres de l'onmyoji sur celles de son vis-à-vis dont la chaleur corporelle n'était plus que glace.

Ce baiser, la preuve flagrante que l'onmyoji voulait rejoindre son ennemi, qu'il était et resterait à jamais sa proie. Le Gardien s'était emparer de l'âme et du coeur du Sumeragi.

"Ennemi", c'est fou comme cela sonne faux!

"Sa moitié", voila qui est plus approprié!

Kamui eut un rire léger et triste à cette pensée. Il s'en voulait, il aurait dût comprendre la signification de ce baiser, de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas garder son ami, son confident semblable à un frère. Qu'il aurait dût le laisser « partir » mais le destin avance ses pions sur l'échiquier.

Â croire que les Dieux se moquent éperdument des souhaits des humains. Cette partie arrive bientôt à son apogée. Le jour de la promesse approche, le combat ultime. Qui des deux « Kamui » allait survivre?

Arashi

Elle aussi était partie, laissant derrière elle: les Sceaux…et Sorata. Le moine de Koyâ avait perdu l'usage de sa main droite mais aussi son sourire de joyeux luron, de boute-en-train.

« Plus on aime quelque un, plus on oublie que l'on blesse peut-être la personne à qui l'on tient ». Maintenant, Kamui a compris ce que voulait dire Karen.

Le jour de la mort du sakurazukamori, il avait ramené Subaru au campus pour le sauver, parce qu'il s'était attaché à lui au point de ne pas avoir sût comprendre le véritable souhait du Sumeragi: mourir de sa main à Lui. Seïshiro Sakurazuka.

Kamui se retourne à nouveau dans son lit, du côté de la fenêtre, cette fois.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi n'arrivais t-il pas à tendre un kekkaï, la seule condition pour être un Dragon du Ciel. Son souhait de retrouver Fuma n'était-il pas assez fort? Ou alors…ce n'était pas son vrai souhait?

Il ferma les yeux, un problème à la fois.

D'abord il fallait qu'il voit Subaru, mais encore fallait-il le retrouver. Cela aurait été plus simple de demander de l'aide à Hinoto. Cependant, son étrange comportement et surtout son aura aussi violente que de la lave, l'avait intrigué. Il avait fait part de ses doutes à Sorata, qui s'était empressé de créer un goho afin de surveiller et d'anticiper les prochaines attaques de la princesse yumemi envers les Sceaux.

2h00 du matin.

Non, il fallait agir, qu'il agisse.

Repoussant les draps du lit, il avance en direction de l'armoire situé au fond de la pièce. Après avoir enfilé un jean et une chemise blanche, il longe le mur et se dirige vers la fenêtre, à droite de son lit. Sa main emprisonne la poignet.

L'air frais de la nuit s'infiltre dans la pièce, jouant dans ses mèches brunes, caressant la peau de son visage. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, le leader céleste se décide enfin à sortir dans la nuit bleutée.

La nuit.

Tokyo, capitale nippon.

Le campus Clamp.

La lumière bleutée de l'astre lunaire éclaire l'intérieur d'une chambre du Campus dont le lit est défait, vide.

Il est tard, très tard.

À suivre

* * *

1 Ten no Ryu Dragon du Ciel / Chi no Ryu Dragon de la Terre. 


	2. Chap1: Vérité cachée et vain répit

Chapitre 1: « **Vérité cachée et Répit éphémère. ».**

Tokyo, belle ville métropolitaine où s'y déroule à présent les derniers moments de vie pour l'humanité car dit-ci quelques jours tout sera terminé, tout disparaîtra, le temps sera figé sur les ruines éternelles de l'empire humain. Dit-ci quelques jours la planète reprendra ses droits et sa liberté sur ce virus qu'elle a engendré et qui a finit par la souillé, la polluer, la faisant agoniser pendant beaucoup trop longtemps. Dès le début, elle craignait du futur de son « berger » , de ses décisions sur le troupeau qu'il devrait garder et protéger, de cet animal qui sera en haut de l'échelle de l'évolution, de son fils qui au fil du temps se détournera finalement de ses objectifs pour connaître et vivre ce que l'on appelle les « plaisirs » dont certains seront plus que néfastes pour elle.

Un être vivant possédant un cœur spécial, d'où pouvait naître une infinité de sentiments dont seulement quelques-uns auront un nom, un cœur possédant deux faces afin de maintenir un équilibre physique et spirituel, un cœur qui donnera liberté ou enchaînement au corps auquel il appartient. Un cœur qui acceptera oui ou non les différents choix que le destin lui présentera et donc qui scellera ou non le futur de l'être humain auquel il est lié.

Un cœur pouvant être présenté comme une bombe à retardement.

Un « ultimatum », voilà ce que la Destiné a créer dans l'ombre en plus du futur de l'espèce humaine, un « jugement » qui sera apposé à une date précise, une « prophétie » qui s'achèvera soit dans le sang de la Terre soit dans celui des enfants de celle-ci.

Malgré que une grande partie d'eux la corrompe ou la renie, la Terre en aime, ceux qui ont le privilège de recevoir cet amour malgré le fait qu'ils appartiennent à l'espèce humaine, plusieurs innocents qu'elle veut protéger quelques soit leurs origines, leurs apparences, leurs croyances, leurs statuts sociaux, ceux qui d'après elle ont vraiment le mérite ou le droit de vivre.

Parmi tous les humains, 14 deviendront ses armes ultimes contre la Destiné qui a forgé un tel futur pour l'espèce humaine, pour ses enfants. A leurs têtes, « Kamui ».

Toutes deux se livrant bataille, décidant du futur de ceux qui deviendront leur pions pour la partie finale.

Des parties d'échec créant des moments de joies mais aussi de peines pour eux, des parties que la Terre a perdu, la Destiné victorieuse apposa ainsi de funestes destins pour les Dragons.

Détruisant ainsi toute raison de vivre pour la majeur partie des Anges et des Sceaux.

La dernière partie, la Bataille finale a commencé.

Ses 14 enfants se séparant en deux groupes, les Anges et les Sceaux. La Terre dirigera les Sceaux, la Destiné maniera les Anges.

Si la Terre perd cette bataille, l'espèce humaine dans son entièreté disparaîtra, son cœur à elle sera meurtrie à jamais de la mort des humains qu'elle voulait protéger, ceux qui avaient reçu, sans même le savoir, son amour. L'équilibre ne pourra être rétablie.

Si la Destiné perd cette bataille, l'espèce humaine survivra mais le futur de la planète sera entre les mains des humains qui aiment et veulent protéger la survie de la Nature, l'autre nom de la Terre.

« Kamui », si seulement le vrai « Kamui » pouvait se réveiller, si seulement la Destiné n'avait corrompue l'étoile jumelle du Messie. La déroutant ainsi de son véritable objectif.

-

Voilà une partie de ce qui a été révélé aux deux Anges tombés au combat, Seïshiro et Nataku.

Après la mort de chacun, la Terre avait réussi à retenir leurs âmes avant que celles-ci ne tombent dans le chaos destiné aux Anges.

Après un sommeil spirituel réparateur, elle leur révéla une partie de la vérité sur ce combat, qui d'un certain point de vue peut paraître cruel et inutile mais était peut-être inéluctable.

Elle révéla aussi que le futur est incertain mais a resté ainsi en suspension, la Destiné finira par y trouver la faille.

Plusieurs facteurs joue sur ce qu'on appelle le « futur »: la Terre, la Destiné, le cœur et les souhaits.

Seulement, il existe autant de façon de dérouter ou changer son destin, ou au contraire le subir, qu'il n'y a de cœur humain et de souhaits.

La Terre choisissant les objectifs de chacun, la Destiné apposant le destin de chacun, le cœur donnant liberté ou enchaînement à l'esprit et au corps, les souhaits qui dirigeront les actions de chacun.

La Terre donna ainsi une chance aux deux Anges de révéler, ne serait-ce une partie, la vérité aux Dragons encore en vie.

Le premier à « retourner » auprès d'eux, fût Seïshiro.

Utilisant un sort de résurrection assez spécial, elle matérialisa l'âme de l'ancien Sakurazukamori.

Son objectif était de révéler une partie de la vérité sur le combat opposant les deux factions mais aussi de mettre au clair certains points avec son successeur avant que la Destiné n'achève définitivement le nouveau Sakurazukamori.

**(à suivre)**


	3. Chap2: Perdu dans les Ténèbres

Message de l'auteur: ce chapitre est lié à une de mes lyric-fics: « Lost in Darkness »

Chapitre 2: **« Perdu dans les ténèbres »**

Le ciel nocturne aborda à présent une couleur angoissante, un bleu nuit avec des nuances de noires ténèbres. La pluie abondante ne faisait que accentuer la profondeur de l'angoisse qui avait fait prisonnière la capitale nippon déjà mortellement blessée.

Dans un appartement où la lumière n'existait plus; tel un lien invisible, l'angoisse avait infiltré les rêves de la silhouette allongée à même le lit. La rougeur de son visage et l'odeur de son souffle indiquaient que l'alcool lui avait tenu compagnie. Mais cela lui suffira-t-il à oublier ? Même une seule nuit ?

La nuit était devenue son ennemie depuis fort longtemps, depuis la mort de Hokuto.Pourtant son souhait lui avait permit de tenir, jusqu'à que celui-ci soit exaucé.

Maintenant la nuit empoisonnait son sommeil et son cœur.Les larmes avait peu à peu oublié son visage mais elles connaissaient encore son âme.

-

Pourtant alors que le sommeil paradoxal l'accueillait, un léger sourire s'était posé sur ses lèvres. Léger, éphémère et triste aussi. Comme le souvenir d'un bonheur perdu et que par on ne s'est quel miracle, celui-ci revient…même si ce n'est qu'une douce illusion.

Un bonheur qu'il avait connu pendant une année. En compagnie d'eux. Jusqu'à que LUI ne mette in terme à cette mascarade.

Au final tous ses moments n'étaient que des mensonges, ça et rien d'autre.

Son sourire si doux, son regard si tendre, ses mains si chaudes, sa présence si rassurante…tout ça n'était que du vide et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Son sourire méprisant, son regard indifférent, ses mains glaciales, sa présence angoissante…et sa voix…si…manipulatrice.

LUI aussi il l'avait perdu.

Il ne lui restait plus personne, plus rien…sauf cet arbre qui était à l'origine de tout.

-

-

_**Tokyo.**_

_**Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, venait réchauffer de ses rayons la capitale du Japon. Le souffle du vent balayait doucement l'herbe, la faisant onduler, formant ainsi de petites vagues. Les pétales roses virevoltaient pendant leur descente vers le sol comme voulant refuser leur chute, car plus personne ne les remarque une fois qu'ils sont à terre.**_

_**L'air doux du printemps redonnait de l'énergie à tous. Sa douceur effaçant les cicatrices parfois laissées par la dureté de l'hiver. Les oiseaux, enfants du ciel et de la terre, parcouraient ce vaste bleu. Tel des messagers répandant les nouvelles de la Nature.**_

_**Pourtant malgré l'activité quotidienne de la capitale, il y avait des lieux qui respiraient la tranquillité. Où seul la Nature reprenaient ses droits. Le vent, les arbres, les oiseaux et tout forme de vie, hormis les humains, pouvaient y vivre et y laisser leurs empreintes même si celles-ci étaient invisibles à nos yeux.**_

_**Des cadres des plus paisibles pour une sortie surtout si cela est en compagnie des êtres qui nous sont chers. Des moments où seul le présent compte, des moments qui resteront gravés dans la mémoire. Ces moments c'est se créer des souvenirs.**_

_**Des souvenirs qui seront le baume soulageant les blessures du futur. Mais parfois cela ne suffit pas…**_

_**Aujourd'hui, ils étaient allés faire un pique-nique au parc Ueno, réputé pour ses nombreux et magnifiques cerisiers. Ensemble…comme avant. Du temps où il était encore insouciant. Oui, où il n'était encore qu'une proie faible et ignorante.**_

_**-- Subaru ! Réveille-toi enfin !**_

_**-- Subaru-kun…**_

_**-- Allô la Terre appelle Subaru Sumeragi ! Me recevez-vous ?**_

_**-- Je crois qu'il ne t'entend pas.**_

_**-- Je vais vous le réveiller moi !**_

_**-- Hokuto, tu ne devrais pas…**_

-

_**Soudain, une pluie glaciale s'abattit sur le jeune homme qui lui servait de jumeau, agissant comme une bonne douche écossaise !**_

_**Emmergeant de sa rêverie, aidé aussi par ce verre d'eau en plein figure, le jeune homme regarda intrigué sa sœur et son ami.**_

_**-- AH ! C'EST FROID ! hum…heu…qui a-t-il ? **_

_**-- Tu me poses la question en plus ! J'étais en pleine présentation de mes « retouches » de l'uniforme scolaire jusqu'à que je me rends compte que tu rêvassais ! Seï-chan, dis lui toi qu'il travaille trop et qu'il ne dort pas assez ! Tiens l'autre jour, il a faillit mettre le feu à l'appartement ! Heureusement que moi en tant que « Grande Sœur Parfaite » j'étais présente sinon mon petit Subaru serait devenu un petit kebab bien cuit !**_

_**-- heu…Hokuto…c'est toi qui avait laissé les biscuits sur la plaque de cuisson.**_

_**-- …ah ouiiiiiii, je m'en souviens maintenant !**_

_**-- mais c'était de ma faute c'est vrai…**_

_**-- (**soupird'exaspération**) Il avait tellement prit à cœur le dernier travail qu'il en avait oublié de manger et de dormir pendant 4 jours. Résultat, il s'était évanoui et j'en ai oublié les cookies sur le feu.**_

-

_**L'ami des jumeaux se rapprocha du jeune homme, se plaçant derrière lui, il le serra dans ses bras.**_

_**-- Je suis désolé Subaru-kun. Comme il y avait ce congrès de vétérinaires, je n'ai pas put rester avec vous…si j'avais sus, je n'y serais pas allé.**_

_**-- Ce…ce n'est pas grave Seïshiro-san ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! **_

_**-- Tu es faible.**_

_**-- hein ?**_

-

_**La voix du vétérinaire était devenue soudainement froide, aussi tranchante qu'une lame d'acier.**_

_**-- Faible et têtu. Je me demande si j'ai fais le bon choix…**_

_**-- Seïshiro-san ?**_

-

_**-- Seï-chan a raison. En plus tu es égoïste. Tu prends tellement soin des autres que tu te négliges et c'est à grand-mère et à moi de te prendre en charge. Si tu avais été plus fort, je n'aurais pas choisi de te protéger au point de devoir mourir à ta place.**_

_**L'aînée des jumeaux s'était retournée et la veste de son uniforme scolaire commençait à prendre une couleur rouge foncé, le sang coulait le long du vêtement formant une petite flaque au pied de sa sœur.**_

_**Le temps s'était comme figé, les bruits du monde s'était tût laissant place à un lourd silence. Même la chaleur des rayons du soleil s'était remplacée par un froid inquiétant.**_

_**Soudain une pluie de pétales de cerisier les encercla. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, ils se retrouvèrent dans une illusion du Cerisier, celle d'un trou noir.**_

_**A sa gauche, l'arbre était là, imposant et effrayant. **_

_**Subaru était debout en habit de cérémonie…et adulte…en face de lui…tel le reflet dans le miroir…Hokuto l'était elle aussi. Comme ce jour-là, le jour de sa mort, elle était couverte de son propre sang. **_

_**Ce rouge hypnotisa le jeune onmyôji, il était comme pétrifié. Il regarda sa jumelle placé sa main sur sa blessure laissant le liquide de vie imprégné la chair.**_

-

_**Le jeune homme était tellement absorbé par la couleur de celui-ci qu'il ne sentit pas deux bras l'enveloppé, ceux de son prédécesseur.**_

_**Seïshiro se tenait derrière lui, son corps était glacé. Tout comme sa voix.**_

_**Penchant sa tête, il murmura à l'oreille de son cadet.**_

_**-- Elle est belle habillée ainsi, toi aussi. Je trouve que cette couleur vous va à ravie.**_

_**-- S…Seï…shiro…**_

_**-- Cela fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi j'ai eu la même blessure. Par ta faute. Car tu n'as pas sus me comprendre. **_

_**-- S…Seï…shiro…**_

_**La main ensanglantée, il caressa la joue du plus jeune, y laissant une trace rouge carmin.**_

_**-- Tu sais quoi Subaru-kun ? Je me demande si…je t'ai une seule fois aimé avant notre combat.**_

_**-- …je…**_

_**-- Sur le moment oui mais avant…peut-être n'était-ce que du désir, après tout tu as un magnifique corps d'éphèbe. Les femmes ainsi que les hommes le regardent avides.**_

_**--…alors…pourquoi…tu…**_

_**-- J'aurais pût te prendre lors de nos retrouvailles près du Nakano Sunplaza. Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai effleuré la joue avant de partir ? Cela a était rapide mais tu as désiré autre qu'un combat pendant ce geste. Juste quelques instants. **_

_**-- …arrête…**_

_**-- Mais là aussi, il était plus plaisant de te laisser inassouvi. Dis-moi Subaru, m'aimes tu vraiment ? Moi, le Sakurazukamori ou mon masque de gentil vétérinaire ?**_

-

_**Rassemblant ses forces et essayant de calmer la folie des sentiments étreignant son cœur, il murmura avec difficulté.**_

_**-- …je…t'aime…sakura…zuka…mori…**_

_**-- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et maintenant que Hokuto et moi sommes morts par ta faute, que comptes-tu faire ?**_

_**-- …je…l'ignore.**_

_**-- Tu es pitoyable.**_

-

_**Le lâchant sans douceur, il marcha en direction du corps sans vie de la jumelle, allongée sur le sol.**_

_**Jusqu'à que une petite main attrape le pan de son imperméable noir.**_

_**Se retournant, il ne vît personne. Alors la prise tira vers le bas avec insistance.**_

_**Baisant la tête, il en trouva la source.**_

-

_**Subaru, enfant, comme le jour de leur rencontre.**_

_**-- Ne t'en vas pas !**_

-

_**Subaru, adulte, regarda sa version enfant tiré sur l'habit comme voulant ramener Seïshiro aux côtés du jeune homme.**_

_**Le regardant avec amusement, l'ancien gardien s'agenouilla.**_

_**L'enfant insista encore.**_

_**-- Ne t'en vas pas ! On veut…savoir si…tu as dit la vérité lors de ce combat ! On a tout laissé tombé pour toi ! Alors on veut savoir !**_

_**Cet enfant, lui, était sorti de son cœur afin de retenir une dernière fois l'homme qu'il aimait. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Le pari, la vérité, la mort de Hokuto, sa disparition, les combats lors des retrouvailles, la mort de Seïshiro, sa succession en tant que Sakurazukamori, malgré tout ces évènements il voulait savoir si les paroles dites ce jour-là étaient sincères.**_

_**Reprenant son indifférence qui lui était caractéristique, Seïshiro donna une légère tape sur la tête de l'enfant qui se dématérialisa en une petite poignet de pétales roses. Ces pétales, comme guidés par un vent invisible, retournèrent auprès du jeune homme.**_

_**Ouvrant la main, il les laissa entrer dans sa chair jusqu'à la dernière.**_

_**Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que des branches de cerisier l'immobilisaient. **_

_**Lui lançant un dernier regard de mépris, l'ancien gardien disparût dans l'illusion, laissant son ancienne proie « mourir » dans le néant.**_

-

_**Une épaisse brume avait envahit le trou noir.**_

_**Les branches toujours enroulées autour de lui, mais à présents fluides, Subaru s'était assit contre le tronc de l'arbre, les jambes repliées, les bras autour de celles-ci et la tête posé sur les genoux.**_

_**Comme chaque soir, il revivait son passé. Ces moments où il croyait que deux resteraient toujours avec ses côtés. Jusqu'à que le rêve lui montre la vérité.**_

_**Pourtant cette fois-ci, son autre lui avait essayé de retenir celui qu'il aimait mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Encore une fois, il avait échoué.**_

_**L'alcool n'ont plus, n'avait pas suffit à oublier, à se laisser aller. Malgré la rencontre avec cette femme de bar, il n'avait pas pût s'abandonner au plaisir physique. Non, cela non plus il ne pouvait pas.**_

_**Il appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.**_

_**Chaque caresse de sa part, chaque fois que ses mains effleuraient sa peau, laissait une trace de brûlure qui agissait comme des chaînes de fer.**_

_**Sur chaque parcelle de son corps, il y avait sa marque. La marque de son pouvoir.**_

_**Depuis 16 ans, il était devenu sa propriété.**_

-

_**Mais cette fois, cette nuit, il n'avait plus la force et l'envie de revenir. Même ses souvenirs restaient prisonniers de l'illusion. Il ne pouvait même plus se réfugier dans le monde de son passé.**_

_**Le cerisier s'illumina d'une couleur rougeâtre et, sous forme de sphères lumineuses, comparable à des lucioles, les âmes de ses victimes se rassemblèrent autour de l'onmyôji.**_

_**Le nouveau gardien se laissait « mourir » dans les ténèbres de son cœur.**_

(à suivre)


End file.
